Captive Fantasies
by PhantomChajo
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Takes place during Questions & Answers - Some steamy dreams of a Fox. With permission from Faestian to play in her ALNM Verse.


Captive Fantasies

A thousand and one Wutai Nights

_Legend speaks of a great castle that lay at the heart of what is now a dark forest. The castle was the home of a powerful demon lord and all his minions. Legend also speaks of a great battle that occurred in the distant past, in which the warriors loyal to the Great White lord destroyed the Demon Lords clan. After the destruction, the great forest came into existence overnight hiding the castle and covering the land a days travel in any direction. It is said that ghosts of the demon clan still roam the forests, claiming vengeance against any who dare step into their territory._

_And in a time when demons still roamed the land and lived amongst humans, legends and truths were often mixed together…_

The forest was cool and dark with the deep green shadows of early morning. Silence lay thick amongst the trunks and roots of the forest as no animal dared to make a sound. Even the insects were silent. It was as if the forest was a haunted place, a place where no one dared enter except under the full light of the sun. Those that did travel the forest did so with trepidation, fearing the unknown darkness of the woods for it is said that not everyone makes it through to the other side. Rogue demons were as much the cause for those disappearances as was rogue humans.

The sound of someone running shattered the early morning silence as bare feet pounded across the dew damp ground. The sound of laughter echoed across the clearing, startling the birds that hunted and pecked though the tall grass into flight.

"Get the bastard!", "Don't let him get away!", "Come back here demon and fight us!", "Stop him before he gets to the forest!" All were yells from the mob of angry villagers that were running towards the dark boarder that marked the beginning of the haunted forest.

A blur of dark red and creamy white suddenly shot up from the light green of the grass after the villagers had passed. With another bark of laughter, the demon in question darted between the villagers, sweeping his staff about like a scythe at the men's ankles. The attack wasn't meant to cause harmful damage to the ones pursuing him, but instead it was designed to cause confusion and chaos as they took a tumble into the dirt. By the time the men got back to their feet, the demon had vanished into the forest. The demon, hidden in the dense foliage of the underbrush, smothered his laughter as the villagers turned away and trudged back to whence they came.

Over the next few months, the same thing happened again and again. The demon would sneak into the village, sometimes seducing one of the young girls that lived there in the process, then steal food, craft goods or other items that caught his interest then vanish again. It never happened with the any predictably so there was no way to set any effective traps for the demon.

In a final act of desperation, the village elders sent a small group of men to the Great Lord's castle to plead their case. The Lord was not known to be the kindest of rulers. He often chose to ignore anything that would not offer a greater reward then expense. They hoped that they would be granted assistance in dealing with the demon and not turned away.

The Lord agreed that having a demon running loose; stealing food and goods without paying for then in either coinage or trade from the villagers was the same as stealing from him. It also gave him reason enough to send a force to the village in question and discover what made that location so tempting. So the Lord dispatched a group of his best warriors to deal with the demon.

The lord's heir, having heard the tale from the villagers, wanted the demon as an ally. The heir wished to remove his father from the position of power and take up its reigns for himself. So in secret he sent out his best warrior with instructions to woo the demon into joining those already loyal to him.

Johnny let out a snort as he closed the book with a finger marking the page he was on. "I can already see where this one is going," he muttered to himself as he sat up. Finding a scrap of paper to use as a bookmark, he set the thick volume aside as he stood up stretching. "Haven't even gotten into the first three pages and already I can see the moral of the story forming," he grumbled with a sigh as he eyed the time. It was still early in the evening to be heading to bed, but it wasn't like there was anywhere he just had to be. Heading into the bedroom, he stripped out of the clothes he wore throughout most of the day, taking care as he did so to neatly hang them up. The path his feet followed then, was to the bathroom for a shower.

When he emerged from the shower half an hour later, the delicious aroma of food wafted though the room. He frowned as he finished towel drying his hair, leaving it draped over his shoulders, then secured a second towel around his waist with a knot. The fact that he was treated like a guest yet couldn't leave because at the same time he was still a prisoner was quite confusing. It also irked him that his keepers waltzed in and out without even a informal knock to announce their presence. Silently padding barefoot across the carpet, he crossed over from the bedroom to the living room area, pausing to glace at the coffee table he noted there were more books stacked upon its surface.

The scent of food was growing even stronger as he peeked around the corner, spying the dinning table already set and waiting. An eyebrow rose when he spotted the dark fabric of a jacket hung across the back of one chair. Just by the color of the fabric he surmised that it was one of the TURKs come to visit and by the shape he decided it was not 'Giggles' either. Easing out around the corner, his surprise was completed by the sight of a black silk waterfall of hair contrasting sharply with the white dress shirt of the man that was in front of the stove.

Tseng never bothered looking over his shoulder as he spoke, dishing up the evening's meal. "Dinner is ready." Cooking utensils set aside, he turned with plates in hand and glided across the floor to place them on the table. The fact that Johnny was dressed in only a pair of towels didn't bother him one iota.

While casual nudity was never a problem with Johnny the thought of sitting there with only a towel on across from a rather exotically dangerous man was akin to walking in front of a starving dark dragon covered in it's favorite prey's blood. Not something he wanted to do right at this moment. Especially not when the man in question had featured rather prominently in several highly erotic dreams of late. "Be right back," Johnny said as he turned and high tailed it back to the bedroom to change into something else.

Tseng seated himself after placing the plates on the table and waited. He caught the flash of a dusky, toned backside from his seat as the young man dropped the towel to pull up the pants. The tiny curl of his lips hidden behind his clasp hands, was the only indication of amusement at the remembered comments Elena had made about the youth. 'Sex on two legs' was her exact comment followed by a laugh. For him it was easy to spot someone trained in the art of seduction and there was no doubt the youth had been trained. And from the looks of it, early enough on that most of his movements were second nature by now.

When Johnny returned several minutes later, he was dressed in loose fitting drawstring pants and top. Giving a small bow first, he then sat down. "If I had know I was to have a guest this evening, I would have not been otherwise occupied at the time of your arrival," he said as he picked up the pair of chopsticks that rested beside his plate. "So for what reason do I have the honor of your presence this evening?"

"Does there need to be a reason?" Tseng answered with a question of his own as he picked up his own set of chopsticks.

The youth eyed the elder for several seconds before speaking. "A gilded cage is still a cage," he said and then took a bite of the meal. Several flavors exploded at once on his tongue at once causing him to close in eyes in pleasure. It had been far too long since he had something this good.

Tseng, on the other hand was use to meals such as this one, to him it was common. Silence descended over the table as the two of them ate, Tseng watching Johnny as he savored the meal, taking pleasure in the fact that the youth enjoyed it. "What if I offered you the key to the door of this gilded cage?" he asked suddenly.

Johnny paused, food half way to his mouth before he lowered it with a frown. "And what favors would be owed?"

"Who says there would be any in the first place?"

The auburn haired young man was on alert now. This evening had been going too good to be true. "I've been burned before."

"Your being paranoid."

"Just cause I'm paranoid does not mean there's no one out to get me," Johnny countered easily enough. "Make your offer, though I warn you I will only listen to it for now."

Tseng nodded. "Fair enough," he agreed. Putting down the chopsticks, he slid the plate out of the way. "There are two keys to getting out of this gilded cage."

"I knew there was a catch," Johnny muttered.

"The first is simple. Tell me who is running the Silver Talons."

"We've been over this before. I can't. I've told you before and I'll say it again. I cannot give you that name. If it were just myself then there would never have been a problem in the first place. But I'm not the only one; there are other lives at stake. Lives that I won't willingly give up for any reason what so ever," Johnny said with an exasperated sigh. "So what's the second key?"

Tseng leaned forward, a lazy, smug smile curling his lips. "Seduce me."

Two words.

That's all it took to leave Johnny rather breathlessly.

Then again he was choking on a bite of food too since he had never expected anything close to what was said. By the time he was able to clear the item lodged in his throat and gain several lung-fulls of life giving oxygen, Tseng had cleared the table of the dishes and sat back down, much closer. Like right next to him. "The fuck?" he croaked out in confusion.

"If you succeed then yes, that would be part of the deal along with your freedom."

Johnny blinked his eyes closed then shook his head. "What the… Wait… is this some sick fucking joke to screw around with my head so you can get the Intel you want?"

"If that was the case I would have handed you over to Elena at the beginning of your stay and you would be one of her mindless little pets right now," Tseng pointed out, the smug smile still gracing his lips. "I want you to seduce me, how hard can it be?"

Johnny glanced down a moment then back up, shifting in his chair as he did. "A lot harder then I care for at the moment."

"Really?" Tseng asked, raising an eyebrow. "Prove it," he challenged.

Johnny stared back with a look that clearly said 'I like my life thank you very much.'

"I give you my word that nothing will happen to you should you fail to seduce me other then you will remain here until it is decided to release you. There will be no retaliations or reprisals from anyone inside Shin-Ra."

Johnny continued to stare at Tseng like he had grown horns or wings or something equally bizarre, occasionally blinking even though he had a slightly distant look now.

That small spark of 'devil may care' attitude that was always at the back of his mind was suddenly inflamed, passion and lust completely over-ruled reason and sanity at the moment. Standing up, he said not a word but it was evident that he was quite aroused at the idea of seducing (Or just having as the case may be) the Wutain man sitting next to him. Seeing that the table was clear, he tilted his head to the side for a moment. Reaching out he took the other man's tie and gently pulled.

Tseng stood or rather flowed upwards. His movement so graceful that he could make a cat envious. Letting his eyes slid shut as his other senses take over, he could feel his tie flutter down as it was released, the silken weight negligible against his chest. Long nimble fingers ghosted over his skin before sinking into his hair. Tseng did nothing to help or hinder the younger man, just stood passively and allowed it to happen.

The youth didn't question how the elder managed to disrobe so quickly or efficiently yet never move from his position. Pulling Tseng close he discovered his own nudity as their bodies pressed together. He didn't question the fact that some things just seemed off. (The total flawlessness was one; the lack of definition in the lower regions was another, not to mention the sheer convenience of having everything close to hand.) Being almost a head taller, he had to tilt his head down and to the side so that he could place butterfly kisses along Tseng's skin, starting at corner of his mouth. As he worked his way from jaw line to ear then down his hands roamed smooth skin to cup the other man's firm ass. Nuzzling into soft skin, he took a deep breath taking in the spicy sandalwood and unique musk that was the man's scent, before letting it out with a sigh.

Tseng tilted his head to the side in response, giving better access to the younger man. "Are you going to stare or are you going to take up the challenge and seduce me?" he asked with a purr, his lips mere inches from Johnny's ear.

Johnny jerked his head back and blinked before shaking his head to clear it. "If I did it won't be like that," he muttered then turned away before standing up. Thank the summons his top was long and his pants were loose otherwise proof of where his thoughts were over the past few minutes would be quite evident. Not that there was anything wrong with fantasizing about someone, but to fantasize about the man who literally held his life in the palm of his hand was a wee bit disturbing somehow.

"Like what?" Tseng asked leaning back in the chair.

Pushing his sleeves up Johnny ignored the question for the moment as he ambled into the kitchen area to take care of leftovers and dishes. Grabbing a storage container out of the cabinet, he placed the leftovers from the pan into it then put it in the fridge. The rest he scrapped into the garbage before putting them in the sink to wash.

"Procrastinating in answering my question will not deter me from getting the answer, nor from leaving any earlier then I plan on leaving," Tseng commented as he joined Johnny in the kitchen area.

"No but it gives me time to come up with a more convincing answer then the truth," he replied as he started washing the plates. Before he could put the place he was washing in the other sink, Tseng had taken it from his hand to rinse and dry it. He snorted then shook his head as he washed the rest of the dishes. By the time he had finished he was leaning against the counter, head pillowed on his crossed arms, laughing.

Tseng once again had an eyebrow raised, face expressionless. "And just what is so amusing?"

He waved a hand to indicate everything. "This, that, you, me, nothing and everything all at once." Standing up he wiped the moisture from one eye. Silently he gave thanks for the lack of an erection. "First you tell me to seduce you then you turn all domestic.. What's next? Tea and scones with the president? Perhaps an orgy with him and his top TURKS instead?"

"Either could be arranged," Tseng's demeanor towards the youth cooling slightly.

Silence and dead seriousness followed.

"Shit, your serious aren't you?" Johnny uttered, paling as he did. "Fuck, me and my mouth," he muttered more to himself then to Tseng.

"That can be arranged as well," came the slightly colder reply.

Johnny knew when retreat was the better part of valor and retreat he did, even if there was nowhere he could retreat to other then out of Tseng's reach for the moment. Bare feet on the kitchen tile only gave him better traction then shoes as he bolted suddenly. His path was blocked before he got more then two steps so instead of going around the corner into the living room area; he flipped over the dinning table landing lightly. As his training kicked in, his senses expanded. Vision and hearing notched up allowing him to see and hear better. The sudden scent of spicy sandalwood and natural musk drifted past, slowly permeating the room. He could have sworn he felt the table vibrate in time with the other man's pulse when he laid his hands on the hard surface. He knew he was no where near the same league as the Wutain let the same time zone or even same continent, but he wouldn't just roll over and play dead either.

The game of keep away was both annoying and amusing at the same time to Tseng. Annoying because the youth had not learned from previous experiences so instead he kept fighting and would not give in until it was proven past a shadow of a doubt he could not win. Which was what made it amusing to him, the youth had spirit and willingness to keep fighting even when the inevitable would happen and he would loose to a superior opponent. He decided it was time to end the game.

One moment Johnny had thought he spotted an opening, the next he was curled in a fetal position on the floor, his body screaming in absolute pain as he tried to breath. The muscles from under his jaw all the way down to the base of his throat cramping. Nails dug into his shoulders deep enough to draw blood when he crossed them under his chin to keep from choking as muscles twitched and jerked from the confusing messages were receiving. The last time he could remember being in this much agony was when he had been an arrogant little shit and purposely pissed off his mentor and her partner right before he met his new teacher.

Tseng let the auburn haired youth suffer for several minutes before he knelt down next to the still twitching body. Slowly starting from feet and ankles first he worked his way upwards. In the end he was straddling Johnny's waist, practically sitting on him as he slowly worked his thumbs up and down the slender column of a neck. He didn't mind the hands on his thighs or their occasional twitching, as muscles got the wrong signals ever so often. "Now that that bit of foolishness is out of the way, are you going to co-operate with me?"

Johnny ached from head to toe and wanted nothing more then to curl up in the bed and sleep it off. Maybe if he were lucky this would be one of those really bizarre dreams he sometimes had. If this was, does that mean Tseng is basically the male version of his mentor? He was being enough of a bastard about some things. Sharp pain spread outwards from the points just above his collarbones reminding him of the fact this was not a dream.

"Johnnathan, are you even listening to me?" Tseng asked as he applied more pressure.

Johnny arched his back off the floor as he tried to squirm away, "Yes!" he gasped.

"I do not believe you were Johnnathan, but I will let it pass for the moment," Tseng replied as he eased off with his grip. "Now back to what I asked you. Are you going to co-operate with me about my request?"

Johnny nodded at first but the subtle pressure against the base of his throat reminded him very quickly about the last time he didn't answer properly. "Yes sir."

"Good. Now, are there any special requirements you will need?"

Another nod, "Yes sir," he said softly. ".. items and at least a day or two to.. prepare." Johnny licked dry lips as he waited for a response, either good or bad.

Tseng thought about it for a few moments, one side of his mouth curling up as he stood up to retrieve his jacket. "You have one week Johnnathan. And I am sure Elena will happily assist you in acquiring the items you need."

Once he heard the door open then close again, Johnny rolled over to his side curling up one more. "Fuck," he muttered before he clambered to his feet. When he glanced around, everything was neatly in it's place as if nothing happened. By the time he made it to his bed, Elena had shown up.

"So, what do you need Johnny boy?" she asked with a sinfully cheery attitude. She reached out to ruffle his hair but got a different reaction then expected.

Johnny had jerked back away from her touch, grabbing her by the wrist as he did to stop her. "No…. please don't… not right now," he breathed out raggedly.

"Johnny, let go." Elena went from bubbly bright to coldly serious in a heartbeat. No mater what she may act light she was still a TURK.

It took him several minutes before he was able force his fingers to uncurl from about her petite wrist. He paled when he saw the darkening coloration on her wrist from where he held too tight. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I-"

"Hush Johnny. Accidents happen," she said placing a finger against his lips. "Now, Tseng said you needed some items for something your doing for him. What are those items?" she asked; head tilted and a smile gracing her lips.

"I need to make a call first," he said.

Elena nodded, fishing out her phone then handing it to him. And for the next hour he had to deal with the bitchiness that was dished out by a rather pissed off roommate. The next morning though, Elena arrived with the teakwood box he needed. When he went though the box's contents, he was unsurprised that he had everything he needed, from massage oils to bath oils to lubes (flavored and non flavored). Nothing needed replacing, just the outfit at the bottom of the box needed to be laundered. Elena only needed to pick up was candles, chocobo feathers and fur, the real stuff not the fake manmade stuff.

"That's an easy request especially considering what's in that box," the petite blonde said from her perch at the head of the bed.

With a teasing smile, Johnny twisted around so that he could crawl up the length of the bed till he was almost in her lap. "How about after this is all over and done with and I'm a free man, I use what's in the box on you?" he suggested, wiggling his eyebrows as he did. "We can make a weekend of it."

Elena laughed as she shoved the young man away. "Tempting as it is, no. But I will keep the offer in mind. Deal?"

He went sprawling dramatically across the bed then heaved a sigh. "If that's all you will give, then I will take it all." Laughing, he rolled off the bed to stand and stretch before walking around to the clear area to one side. For the next hour the youth went through a series of stretches and contortions, bends and twists to help take the lingering stiffness out of his body. During that time Elena had left so that she could get the items requested as well as deal with her own workload for the day. Once he had finished he took the time to clean up the room, sort his laundry, pick up and straighten up the living room and dining room. He also re-arranged the furniture. In general he was being domestic.

All too soon the day arrived, last minute details were taken care of and all that was left was for Johnny to wait for the arrival of the man that held the key to his freedom. After making a round, checking to be sure nothing had changed, he had one last chance to check his appearance in the mirror. Dressed in cream colored, loose linen pants with a matching vest, the color complimented his coloration nicely. He had fastened his hair back in a three-tier layer then secured it with a piece of leather. Crossing the room to check the water a knock on the door interrupted his progress. Opening the door, he bowed to the man on the other side as he invited him in.

Tseng entered, allowing the younger man to take his jacket after the door was closed, his tie was next, followed by his shoes, which were placed next to the door. Allowing himself to be lead to the couch, he sat down and waited. The Wutain TURK didn't have long to wait, as a fragrantly steaming cup of tea was offered. He accepted it, relaxing back into the comfortable embrace of the soft cushions.

Johnny vanished into the bathroom long enough to plug the tub, toss in bath salts and herbs then start the water as hot as it would go. Once the tub was full he exited the humid room, stopping to kneel down and remove Tseng's socks and massage his feet gently for several minutes before getting up and heading to the kitchen, taking the now empty teacup with him.

Keeping the neutral expression, Tseng so far was neither disappointed nor impressed. He could get the same service from a body servant if he wished it. Tilting his head back, he let Johnny run long nimble fingers though his hair as his scalp was massaged. When the fingers vanished, he slowly opened his eyes.

Johnny had moved around the couch to stand in front of Tseng once more. Even though his help was not needed, he still offered his hand to the older man. When it was accepted he pulled the other to his feet, their bodies only a few inches apart. He wasn't embarrassed at the fact it was quiet evident that he was hard. He smiled and shrugged at the raised eyebrow he received. Running his fingers once more though the black silk, he leaned in, lightly running his lips over the older man's. Retreating back a step, he trails a hand down a cloth-covered arm.

The Wutain male watches as cufflinks are expertly removed, exposing the skin beneath the shirtsleeve. A warm breath ghosts over his palm before an equally warm wetness follows his lifeline. Teeth nip lightly at the sensitive skin between thumb and forefinger before soft lips travel up the side of his finger. The sensation of a wet wiggling muscle is unique as his finger is sucked into a youthful mouth, tongue twisting about the digit suggestively. The same moves are repeated with his other arm and hand before his shirt was un-tucked from his pants, neatly removed from his body then hung up.

While his back was turned to Tseng, Johnny let the confident smile drop. So far things had progressed at a decent pace, yet he had little to go on reaction wise. The man he was supposedly seducing showed only a neutral expression. The same one might wear when listening to an interesting speech or someone prattle on about something of little interest. Once again he turned around, smile in place to finish what he started. He led the Wutain into the bathroom, closing the door behind them. The water in the tub was still steaming as he knelt on the cool tile to unfasten the belt then the pants.

Tseng stepped out of the fabric pooled around his feet and waited. He wasn't disappointed when hands slid up his arms to rest on his shoulders before continuing down his back. Talented hands slid across skin to curl around hips, fingers threading though dark curls at the base of his cock yet not touching it as the back of his neck was nuzzled against. Not bothering to hide the curl of his lips, he allowed his body to react to the stimuli. Reaching behind him, he pulled the younger man against him feeling the cloth covered flesh press against the cleft of his ass. His smile turned smug at the sound of the hitched breath from the younger male. "Join me," he said then slipped from the other's arms to step into the tub.

Johnny stared at the dark haired man for several moments before bending down to pick up the pants and neatly hang them up. The invitation to join him in the tub was one hard to refuse, especially since it was not phrased as a question. There was only so much he could do to put it off and once he ran out of tasks, he finally conceded. He shrugged out of the vest; casually draping it over a towel rack then removed his pants and did the same with them. Stepping up to the tub he waited till the older man indicated where he wanted to be.

Tseng's dark eyes roamed up and down the lean, toned body before him. The body of a dance, acrobat or perhaps a swimmer he thought as he watched muscles playing subtly under dusky skin as the youth shifted slightly. His eyes traveled once more downwards, this time to the flesh between the legs of the youth. His lips curled smugly at the fact he didn't have to coax the flesh to life, that it was more then ready for his touch.

Settling where indicated into the hot water, Johnny waited and watched at Tseng settled as well. Reaching over to the side, he plucked a bottle of sake from its watery nest and held it up. Transferring the bottle to his other hand, he retrieved the small delicate porcelain bowl from its place after the nod of approval. He pored the clear liquid from bottle to bowl with a little flare of style before taking a sip then presenting it to the man across from him with a smile. Alcohol was not something he cared much for but if it helped the situation then he wasn't going to turn it down completely. Once Tseng took the bowl, he set the bottle aside and picked up a pair of silver hair sticks as indicated he should turn around.

Twisting around Tseng never sloshed the water in the tub nor spilled a drop of his sake. Tilting his head back as he drank down the last of the bowls content, he closed his eyes in enjoyment as nimble fingers threaded though his hair once more. A few tugs and twists later he felt the hair sticks slide into place, pinning his silken threads.

Daringly Johnny slid his hands down Tseng's back to wrap them around his waist and pull him close, once again nuzzling the back of the older man's neck. His hands easily enough found the semi-hard cock at the apex of Tseng's legs. He was rewarded with a soft grunt as his fingers of one hand encircled the warm flesh while the other cupped heavy sac.

Laying his head back against Johnny's shoulder, Tseng let himself enjoy the languidly slow hand job. He could feel Johnny's cock rubbing against his backside as he rocked his hips in time with the young man's hand. An occasional finger would teasingly probe at his puckered entrance. Somehow the two had twisted around so that Tseng was leaning back against the edge of the tub with Johnny positioned between his thighs. Slowly they ground against each other, stiff members rubbing together in entirely too enticing a manner as the younger nipped and licked from jaw line to earlobe then down the column of the elder's neck then back up again. Tseng also found it amusing that Johnny had such a low tolerance for alcohol. The bottle of sake they had consumed together had not affected him one bit but it had been enough to give the auburn haired youth a pleasant buzz.

With the sake gone and the water rapidly cooling, it was decided to move this little tryst from the tub to the bed proper.

TBC…

What tension he had felt earlier was now gone, his muscles pleasantly relaxed as he took his time toweling dry the older man. Somewhere along the way drying off turned into wrestling match and tickle-fest, which ended with Johnny on the bottom. He had his knees wedged under Tseng's arms, up against his sides with his feet pressing against the top of his thighs. With his hands trapped above his head there wasn't much he could there, but he was still able to pinch, prod and poke with his toes.

Every time Tseng bend his head to blow a very undignified raspberry against any exposed part of Johnny's chest, he'd end up getting licked in retaliation. He'd then turn around and buck his hips, rubbing his cock against the younger man's which would earn a gasped curse and renewed struggles. "You know that tongue of yours could be put to better use," he said with a laugh as he tried to get rid of the annoying strands of hair that had somehow gotten into his mouth. Dipping his head down, his face close enough younger man's that the tip of their noses brushed together.

Emerald eyes lazily blinked as lips curled up in a cheeky, fool's grin. "Ummm-hmmmmm," Johnny murmured, mirroring the dark haired man's head movements. "I know, but I seem to have a problem."

"And what is that problem?" Tseng asked with a throaty purr.

Johnny chuckled before answering. "I can't seem to reach the place my tongue would best be put to use. All I can reach is this!" With that he extended his tongue as far as he could, swiping it across Tseng's nostrils, along the side of his nose and over one eyelid before the man jerked back with a groan of disgusted annoyance. Johnny started laughing.

And again another round of tickle/wrestling took place.

When it finally ended, Tseng was sprawled out on his back in the middle of the bed with Johnny stretched out next to him, head resting on his stomach. One hand was tucked behind his head as the other threaded though long auburn strands. The corners of his mouth curled up as he felt long fingers curl around his semi-hard flesh. The feel of a thumb slowly stroking circles across the head and around the slit was nicely stimulating. Smooth strands slipped though his fingers as the younger man moved so that he was now settled between parted thighs. Warm breath ghosted over sensitive skin before Johnny's tongue started lapping against the underside of his shaft paying special attention to where the frenulum once was.

Johnny grinned like a Cheshire cat that got both the canary and the cream when he heard the sudden intake of breath from where he had been tonguing the tiny faded scar. From experience (both giving and receiving) he knew just how sensitive that spot was and put the knowledge to use. He nosed the heavy sac then licked, using the flat of his tongue, from the base all the way to the tip before taking the hard flesh into his mouth. Bobbing his head up and down slowly, he listened to the soft sounds of enjoyment from the older man.

Tseng did indeed enjoy the slow, languid oral stimulation and the youth was attentive enough to know when he was becoming bored with what was happening. It would have been easy enough to let him continue, to let events progress from point a to point b yet it would also have been uninteresting. His hand would have done just as adequate of a job as the youth's mouth. Sitting up, he threaded fingers through the younger man's hair and tugged. "Enough, I know what you can do to orally please now I want to see what else you can do," he said tightening his grip when the younger man didn't immediately stop.

Johnny sucked harder as his hair was tugged, till enough pressure was placed on his scalp that he had little choice but to let go. Finally he let go, the head of the older man's cock was freed with a wet sounding pop. With another grin, he gave a final swipe with his tongue. "I will admit, while there are some things I can do passably, there are others that I have never received complaints about," Johnny replied.

Tseng chuckled, twisting his hand forcing Johnny to twist his head in the same direction or else take some form of injury. "Indeed." Shifting once more on the bed, the younger now on his back, he smiled. "And if I wanted to submit to you, would you play the controlling dominate?"

Through half-lidded eyes, Johnny watched the expressions that Tseng allowed to show on his face. "Yes. I would direct your actions, tell you what to do and what not to do." It was all part of the game being played, the roles of seducer and seduced were interchangeable for the most part.

"And if I chose to dominate?"

"Then I would submit with enough resistance to make it pleasurable."

"And if I wanted just to fuck you into the mattress?"

"I doubt I could stop you," Johnny answered honestly.

"But if I wished to be the one being fucked into next week?"

The younger turned his head away as much as he could. "Then you would have to find someone else to do that."

"Why?" When no answer came forth, Tseng tightened his grip forcing the youth to look at him once more. "Again, why?"

"I've never been able to just fuck someone. Fucking means taking your own pleasure before your partner's," He tried to look away again but couldn't. "I'm not so callous about sex that I don't see to my partner's pleasure before my own, even if it's a one time fling. I was taught that a good lover always sees to his or her partner first."

The Wutain let go of the dark auburn hair, gently soothing the scalp with small caresses. "You make a fairly good seducer because of that."

A small sigh then a half-hearted shrug. "True and I have been told that as a lover goes, I'm fairly good as well."

"Then by all means, prove it," Tseng challenged.

Johnny let out a sigh. "What is it about you and challenges?" he asked rolling over so he was once more between the older man's thighs. He sat back on his heels, eyes caressing the Wutain's body from groin to throat. He was able to reach over the side of the bed to retrieve a condom from the teakwood box before sitting back up. Before he could open the sealed package it was plucked from his fingers and a bottle of lube was instead put in his hand.

Tseng just smirked when he was given a questioning look.

Accepting the choice Johnny opened the bottle, pouring a generous amount in the palm of his hand before setting it aside. After making sure the older man was stretched and he was well coated, he licked his way up Tseng's torso till he was face to face with the black haired man. He slid into the tight heat with a slow smooth thrust, stopping only when he couldn't go any further. He dipped his head, his lips being caught expertly as fingers slid through his hair pulling his head down further. He submitted to the demands made on him knowing that it was a fight lost before he even set foot upon the battlegrounds. But loosing had never been so pleasurable!

From time to time their positions changed, especially when Johnny felt he was too close to the edge, till they were once more face-to-face. This time though Tseng dictated the pace, making Johnny stay the pace till he reached the edge.

With one leg hooked around the younger male's waist and the other behind the thigh, Tseng made sure Johnny didn't slow down. He had a hand buried in damp strands of hair while he wrapped the other about his back and shoulder. It wasn't much longer before he heard the soft hitch in Johnny's breathing indicating he'd fallen over.

Johnny buried himself as deeply as he could in Tseng's ass, the muscles clamping down on his cock as it jerked and twitched. His body shook as he panted in the aftermath of his orgasm; arms wrapped about Tseng's shoulders and back. "'m sorry," he breathed out before sucking in a deep breath to exhale, repeating his words several more times.

Tseng shook his head; bring both hands up to cup the youth's face. "Don't be. You did very well. I did not expect you to last as long as you did," he said soothingly as he lightly kissed and nibbled along his jaw line.

"But…"

"Sshhh…" Tseng silenced him with a long slow kiss.

"Why is it you look like you've taken an evening stroll and I look like I've just been in a major marathon?" Johnny asked once he had his breath back. He pulled out of Tseng making a small sound of regret then shifted over, collapsing on his back with an arm flung over his eyes.

"I keep in shape and have more experience then you, young one." The Wutain rolled off the bed and padded across the room to vanish out the door. Several minutes later he returned with a glass and a pitcher of water. After satisfying himself, he offered Johnny a drink.

Once he had his own fill of water, he left the bed then returned several moments later with a wet washcloth. He was still more then a little disheartened that he had ended up taking his own pleasure first instead of seeing to Tseng's needs.

Tseng let the younger male clean him up before he took the washcloth and tossed it away. He then pulled Johnny onto the bed once more, pinning him down to the mattress and aggressively dominating him. "Now it is my turn." He had Johnny's legs spread wide; his cock freshly lubed and was stretching the younger male in moments of settling in place.

Johnny hissed softly, arching his back, as he was stretched then taken. A slow, delicious burn replaced the feeling of being stretched to the limit and beyond. He remembered now why he preferred partners he had had sex with on a more regular basis or those that were experienced when it came to anal sex. Soon he was hard again, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh rebounded off the walls as the sent of sex and sweat pervaded the room. He had to brace his hands against the headboard to keep from sliding upwards from the power of the Wutain's thrusts more then once.

At some point in time, the dark haired man had retrieved the leather thong Johnny had used as a hair tie. It only took a moment and he had it fashioned into an impromptu cock ring, which he then fitted around the base of the younger man's hard flesh. He smiled at the hissed complaint that turned into a gasp as he angled his hips slightly then thrust in hard. It didn't take long before Johnny was writhing under him, begging without saying a word to be allowed to cum. "Will you tell me what I wish to know?" Tseng asked, his hands holding Johnny's legs wide apart as he slammed into him then slowly pulled back to do it again.

Johnny let out a groan as his prostrate was nailed yet again. His entire body felt like a livewire, dancing on the edge of oblivion. "No.." he moaned out arching his back trying to find a position that didn't cause such confusing reactions from his body.

Reaching down, Tseng grabbed Johnny's cock and started stroking him in time with his thrusts. "Tell me and I will let you cum Johnnathan."

Biting his lip Johnny shook his head in denial. He'd gotten his far without saying anything, without telling the TURK what he wanted to know, without betraying his friends and companions. But it was becoming harder and harder to refuse.

Tseng continued teasing the sensitive flesh between Johnny's legs. Fondling and stroking, hard squeezes followed by gentle caresses, all while he continued to fuck the young man senseless waiting on his desired answer.

Finally it was too much, Johnny threw his head back and gasped out a 'yes'.

"What was that?" Tseng asked leaning over him so that they were face to face again. "I did not hear you."

"Yes! I'll tell you what you want. Please.. no more," he moaned out. "I'll tell you everything you want if you just let me cum."

"Good boy," Tseng said then gently kissed the young man before pulling back. He started thrusting hard and fast as he tugged the leather tie, releasing it from around the twitching flesh. "I expect you to tell me everything next time we meet. Do you understand?"

The sudden release of pressure and the feel of Tseng's own climax added to the fire that seared up his spine as he came hard, his entire body trembling in the aftermath. "Yes…." He never finished what he was saying as he was dropped over the edge and into sweet oblivion.

TBC…..

"..Sir!" Johnny gasped as he sat up suddenly, his entire body felt used and abused as the thunderous pounding of a major hangover made its presence known. When he rolled over, curling up clutching his head, the warm sticky wetness made its own-self known as well. He let out a soft whimpered groan of dismay and confusion. It had all felt so Gaia damned real!

He'd had his share of wet dreams before but none this damned good in quite a while. Did it mean that he'd sell his soul to the dark haired Wutain TURK if he offered to fuck him? Summons but was he confused at the moment.

He had managed to fall back into a light slumber when the most obnoxious sound went off. With a few choice words he reached for the alarm clock. When he didn't find it right off the bat he raised his head a little and squinted. 'There the bloody offensive thing was,' he thought to himself. With a sigh he clambered out of the bed, his sleep pants still sticky wet and cold, and shut the alarm down. "Time to find out the damage done," he muttered as he crossed the room.

His head was still pounding away like a group of rowdy Cosmo Canyon drummers as he made his way into the living room area of the apartment. Scattered across the coffee table was several boxes of Wutain takeout, a rather raunchy romance novel also set in Wutai and an empty sake bottle. "Fuck," he muttered as he cleaned up the mess. He was fucking hung up on the damned TURK and knew it. "Worse then a school girl crush," he growled angrily at himself as he went back into the bedroom. At least there wasn't too big of a mess, though he eyed the bed and decided that it was going to be stripped whether or not the sheets needed to be washed. Said sheets, along with a few clothes were stuffed in the laundry bin along with his soiled pants.

He bee-lined for the bathroom, flipping the lights on and wincing as the light was brighter then he wanted. Covering his face he took a deep breath and let it out with a sigh. Last night was nothing more then a fuzzy haze yet it must have been something. Another empty sake bottle lay on its side in a puddle of water. The bathtub was full to the overflow drain with cold water and a book was floating at the bottom of it. Another sorid romance novel had fallen victim to neglect and water damage. Fishing it out he sighed again; tossing it into the trash then pulled the plug to drain the water.

As the last of the water drained from the tub, he relieved his own aching bladder of its contents then flushed. He eyed the shower a moment then turned it on to a lukewarm setting and got in. He took his time washing his body then shampooed and conditioned his hair. During this his mind kept slipping back to the dream itself, not the memories of the night before. He didn't know what was worse at the moment; the nauseating headache or the sudden aching erection. With another curse, he angled the showerhead then turned the water to cold only.

"You're turning blue Johnny boy. Need to turn up the heat some."

Johnny let out a rather colorful string of words as not only had he been startled, but also the cold water turned hot suddenly. The bright, cheerful and high-pitched voice could only belong to once person. He turned his head to glare at the blonde TURK. His sour mood turned foul as he growled more to himself then her and decided to say fuck it, the day was already shot to shit. He shoved the shower curtain to the side, grabbed her arm and yanked her into the tub with him then turned the water to cold once more.

The two low level TURKS posted to guard Johnny exchanged wide-eyed looks of surprise as the sudden high-pitched shrieking penetrated the thick door. Before either had moved more then a step, the door was flung open and a very soaked and rather pissed off Elena stormed past. Neither one said a word as they resumed their position.

Tseng raised an eyebrow as he watched the petite TURK stalk past with a look that could freeze even the toughest of men. "Elena?"

She stopped, still scowling with her fists clenched at her side. "Sir?"

"Is something wrong?" he asked eyeing her up and down. The fact she was soaked, water forming into a puddle around her feet and shivering slightly did not slip his notice.

"No sir, there was a little accident when I apparently surprised Johnny a few minutes ago," she said through gritted teeth. "If you will excuse me, I need to go change into something dry and warm." She didn't wait to be dismissed, just turned on her heel and continued stalking down the hall.

Once Elena was out of earshot, Tseng started chuckling as he continued on his own way. He paused though when he started to pass the door to the apartment Johnny was staying in. He glanced down the hall in the direction Elena had vanished then looked back at the door before glancing at the TURKs on either side of the door. "Report," he ordered.

Both straightened up to rigid attention. "Sir," the one to the right said. "TURK Elena arrived ten minutes ago to retrieve Mr. LeFleaur. Exactly five minutes ago we heard someone shrieking then before we could investigate, TURK Elena exited the apartment in a rather... unpleasant mood Sir."

Tseng looked to the one on the left. "Is that correct?"

"Yes Sir," the second one replied.

"Gentlemen, I would advise not to mention then to anyone unless you wish to be on Elena's bad side. Is that understood?"

Both swallowed, paling slightly. "Yes sir!" they said in unison.

"Good," Tseng said then opened the door and stepped into the apartment, closing the door behind him. He crossed the living room, looking into the bedroom. The shower could be heard easily enough since the bathroom door was open still. He didn't bat an eye at the fact that Johnny was curled up in the bottom of the shower though he did raise an eyebrow at the pink tint of the water running down the drain. He left the bathroom long enough to remove his jacket and hang it up. Returning, he rolled up his shirtsleeves before reaching in and turning off the water then sat down on the closed toilet lid.

'At least that's one problem taken care of,' he thought to himself as he cupped his now rather tender flesh. He didn't have to worry about a stiff cock for a while. He'd be lucky if he could get piss hard the next few days. Lifting his head, he didn't bother to move wet strands of hair out of his face as he looked at the man of his dreams (literally!).

Tseng 'tsked' then reached forward and finger combed the unruly soaked hair out of the young man's face. "You know, pissing Elena off is tantamount to having a death wish."

Johnny licked his lip, wincing at the stinging pain and the coppery taste of blood. "Yeah, well she caught me in a rather foul mood of my own this morning," he shrugged one shoulder as he took his time uncurling. "I reacted, not acted," he admitted.

Tseng chuckled; taking Johnny's chin in hand and lifted his head to survey at the damage. "Yes, well your lucky she just busted your lip and your balls with her hand. She could have done worse and as angry as she was when I saw her, you might want to figure out a way to apologize to her upon your next meeting." He was amused at the way the young man squirmed under his gaze. He was even more amused when he slowly pulled his hand back, Johnny slowly followed till he realized what he was doing.

Johnny suddenly jerked back, ducking his head again as he came back to his senses. He could feel the heat rise in his cheeks. He also felt a painful stirring between legs as his cock tried to come to life.

"Tell me Johnnathan, are you attracted to me as a person or something about what I am?" Tseng asked out of personal curiosity.

Johnny looked up then back down again before raising his eyes once more. He knew his cheeks were hot, probably a deep red by now. But even though he was both embarrassed to be caught out, and intimidated enough to tell, he didn't lie. "I find you very attractive, as person and as someone of Wutain decent." He licked his lip again before continuing. "If I may be so bold but if you don't have a partner or a part time lover, then I doubt it's for lack of trying on you part. If it is then everyone around here is seriously blind and missing out on a chance of a lifetime."

"That silver tongue of yours will get you into trouble one day."

"Who says it hasn't already?" Johnny replied, his eyes sliding shut as the pounding headache decided to make a return visit along with cold shivers. A large, thick towel was dropped over his head and shoulders.

"How much did you end up drinking last night?" Tseng asked as he eyed the empty sake bottle.

"Too much," Johnny answered as he managed to get the towel wrapped about his waist after getting to his feet. He was still hunched over from the pain of Elena kneeing him in the groin. He found a second towel and draped it about his shoulders and head. "One bottle for sure, perhaps a second one. Don't remember. For me, a glass is more then I can truly handle."

Tseng shook his head then chuckled. "We shall talk again later. Until then there is aspirin in the medicine cabinet. Take a couple and drink lots of fluids," he instructed as he rolled his sleeves back down and fastened the cuffs. Exiting the bathroom he retrieved his jacket, slid it back on and left.

Fishing the bottle out from behind the mirror he opened it, shaking about four into his hand then put it away again. Clad in only the towels, he headed to the kitchen to get a carafe of water and a glass to take back to the bedroom. He didn't bother making up the bed, just curled up in a blanket after making sure all the lights were out and taking the aspirin.

Sleep claimed him quickly enough and once more he was dreaming of a certain dark haired man.

_Neither male questioned the sudden scenery change. Instead of bare walls and a bathtub, there was now a backdrop of bamboo forests and rocky outcroppings, under their feet was a carpet of thick moss and to one side was a convenient yet natural looking._

_Johnny now stood behind Tseng, his emerald eyes taking in everything about the older man. From the silky black hair was now tied up in a warrior's topknot to the deep navy blue kimono with silver Leviathans that hid his body, even the traditional blade tucked neatly into the obi sash. If there ever was a Wutain fantasy, then this man was it. He watched in fascination as one hand slowly rose from its place by Tseng's side and beckoned him onward. That was all the prompting he needed._

_Sliding closer, he reached up and removed the tie holding the black silk in place. Delighting in the cascade as it poured over his hands, he nuzzled into it, breathing deep the spicy sandlewood and natural musk scent that was unique to the man. Untangling his fingers from the strands of hair, placing his hands palm down against strong shoulders. The younger man didn't try to force the elder to move from his position, instead he was the one that moved. Trailing his hands down an equally strong back to slide under loose arms. _

~Fin…(and sweet {erotic!} dreams Johnny boy!) for now~

Takes place between pt 4 & 5 of Questions & Answers

Johnny is Mine

Tseng belongs to Square

The setting though is all Faestian's fault! :XD:


End file.
